


10 fic challenge~

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood, Fanimatronics, Hallucinations, Handcuffs, I'll add more tags as needed, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pranks, Shadow people, Spiders, Stalking, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to do the 10 fic challenge! I was inspired by TWDnSlenderverseFangirl to write these. Hope you all enjoy.<br/>1)Fears; phobias.<br/>2)Urban legends or creepy pastas (i.e. one of your characters is stalked by Slender Man)<br/>3)Nightmares; bad dreams; hallucinations.<br/>4)Obsession (stalking; possessive behavior; Character A thinks about Character B so much it’s borderline/full-out creepy, etc.)<br/>5)Knifeplay<br/>6)Ghosts, hauntings (whether by external source or a dead character.)<br/>7)Cannibalism.<br/>8)Drugs.<br/>9)Mirrors (Doppelgangers; mirror-versions of a character/setting where everything is it’s opposite; mirror ghost games such as Bloody Mary; narcissism, etc.)<br/>10)Abandoned locations (asylums, hospitals, towns, carnivals, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a fear of spiders; Scott does not.

Spiders.

 

It was an irrational fear, like most phobias are. Most spiders aren't poisonous. Most won't even bite, provided you keep away from them. Anti-venom exists even if someone were bit by a spider. Still, the sight of one of those eight legged goblins could send Mike running in fear.

 

Thankfully, keeping the house clean kept the spiders away. It had been months since he'd seen one in the house, and hopefully it would continue that way, with daily dusting and such. On the rare occasion he saw one, he'd get his boyfriend to get rid of it, problem solved… almost.

 

Today was one of those rare and unlucky instances.

 

When he'd seen the grey demon crawling on the floor like it owned the damn place, he screamed, hiding across the room. His boyfriend walked in, expecting him to be injured, but instead finding that he was alive and well, just frightened. The spider didn't seem to notice either of them.

 

"It's just a spider, Mike. It's probably more scared of you than you are of it."

 

"Bullshit. Now kill the damn thing."

 

Scott grabbed a broom and dustpan, sweeping up the now-crawling wolf spider while Mike stared in awe. Partly for Scott's bravery in being near the spider, and partly because he realized the other had no intention of killing the arachnid.

 

"If you don't kill it, it'll come back. Just get rid of it. Please."

 

"Shush, you big baby."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate spiders.


	2. Spooky Sparky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new animatronic has appeared. Mike is rendered defenseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not familiar with a ton of Creepypasta so I chose the rumor/hoax of Sparky the dog. Hope you enjoy this chapter c:

The night had started like any other.

 

Check the cameras. Flash the lights. Repeat.

 

It was as simple as clockwork. A robot could do the job, if they weren't the problem in this situation. The hands of time seemed to spread every minute as long as an hour. It was barely 1:03 when the real problem started.

 

The usual animatronics were out. Mike had already shut the door twice to keep Bonnie out. Chica was still lingering in the corner of the east hall. It was a blessing Freddy didn't come out until later, and another that Foxy could be deterred with an occasional glance at the camera.

 

However, today was different. The clockwork changed. Another cog was added, you could say. In the camera of the supply closet, there was a new animatronic- one Mike had never seen or heard of before. As far as he knew, the resturant had only four animatronics; a bunny, a chicken, a fox, and a bear. This one looked like a dog.

 

Panic threatened to seize him, but Mike held his emotions at bay. He had dealt with four animatronics already, so why would this one be any different? As long as he kept watch, nothing bad would happen. Right?

 

4 AM came eventually. He had survived thus far. Occasionally he'd check the cameras to find the new robot's face looking directly into it, or its body off to the side, hiding in the shadows - nothing visible but the eerie gleam of its eyes. It gave him a start every time, and with each passing hour his dread grew.

 

He had a boyfriend at home, who was probably peacefully asleep. What if he never made it back? What would Scott think? Would anyone investigate his deah, or would he become another coverup, another cold case?

 

No. He couldn't let that happen. He had to keep going.

 

Mike checked the cameras once more- everything was safe so far. His main worries had moved back to the show stage, and Foxy was snug and smug behind his curtain. Everything was going surprisingly well for the moment, which was a sure sign everything was about to go horribly wrong.

 

The dog animatronic came closer to his office each time he checked the cameras, until suddenly it disappeared. In a panic, Mike checked the lights. Right door was clear. Left door… left door was not.

 

He shut the door.

 

The power was running low. So low. It was at ten percent, he had the door shut, and there was still another hour to go. This time, when the panic came, he couldn't stop it. Each short breath was accompanied by a pounding in his head that he couldn't get out. His vision blurred for a few moments before returning.

 

Check the cameras. Flash the lights.

 

Five percent.

 

Repeat.

 

One percent.

 

The white noise from the fan died off suddenly, and what little light illuminated the office disappeared. The cameras no longer worked, and neither did the doors. Left alone in darkness, Mike sat there, no longer fighting off his panic, but giving in to despair.

 

There was a shuffle behind him, and slowly, he turned to look.

 

Two white eyes. An eerie glow. Drooping ears, like a hound's.

 

Mike had never been so close to death before in his life. Time seemed to stop. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and faint sounds of breathing coming from the robotic dog.

 

Wait… breathing?

 

There was a shuffling sound, and then Mike understood. There was a person standing behind him. They had just pulled off their mask. Peering through the darkness, he realized he knew that face. He didn't know whether to feel relief or anger, whether to cry or yell.

 

"Scott!" 

 

"I got you good, didn't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! All that for a stupid prank - wow. Boys are stupid, amirite?  
> The power's out tho- how they gonna survive the night?  
> sorry for typos, did this on mobile.


	3. Peripheral People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott begins hallucinating; is there anything that can pull him out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell by this chapter and last chapter, I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR ALLITERATION

_Blink._

Huh. He thought for sure he'd seen something.

Of course, it was probably nothing but a shadow or a blur. Peripheral vision is strange like that. People see all kinds of strange things out of the corner of their eyes. It was normal, and there was nothing to be afraid of.

At least, Scott hoped so.

It was only the beginning of the day. When he ventured into the kitchen, he found that coffee had already been made. He smiled. It was considerate of his boyfriend to leave him some coffee (he usually drank most of it before Scott got any)  and so he filled up a mug, making sure to add some creamer.

For a second, there was someone standing next to him.

He _saw_  them. A person, though they were blurry. The hair rose on the back of his neck. The second sighting that morning. But when he looked, there was no one there, and everything was normal.

 _Maybe I just need to wake up more,_  he reasoned, drinking some coffee. _I'm probably just tired._

Throughout the day, he caught more glimpses of people that weren't there. He blinked each time, and they were gone,  simple as that. Worse, they were no longer in his peripheral vision. They were in his frontal vision too. They were no longer blurry. Some spoke, but not in words he could understand.

All of this was driving him mad. When he looked at the clock, he realized his boyfriend would be home in a bit, and so he sat on the couch wih his eyes shut, waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

_Any minute now. Come on, Mike._

He felt a touch on his shoulder and jumped, looking. Thankfully, it was just Mike. _He must have come in soundlessly,_ Scott thought. _I didn't hear him at all._

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, noticing that his boyfriend was acting… odd, to say the least. Scott felt the couch sink as Mike sat next to him. His gaze, though caring, made him feel like he was an oddity; was he acting that weird?

"I'm fine," he replied, trying to hide the edge in his voice with a smile. "I just missed you is all." Scott pulled his boyfriend into his lap, giving him warm affection. Naturally, that lead to more physically intimate things, and in a while they were laying on the couch together, panting and sweating, their energy well spent.

With Mike in his arms, Scott felt at peace.

He finally shut his eyes, and the people of his hallucinations melted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute ending because i am full of uwu


	4. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike realizes someone's been following him home every night for the past week.
> 
> It's a shame he's so forgetful...
> 
> A mistake can cost you your life, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for dubcon themes and kidnapping  
> i actually rly wanted to go into the deets and write more but... i decided to keep it short. I may revist this story in the future!  
> enjoy~

Someone was following him.

He was sure of it. For each step he took, there was another far behind him, just barely in the range of his hearing. For a while he thought it was an echo, but in such an open street, it wasn't possible. When he stopped moving suddenly, there'd be a dissonance; a foot that continued to move forward, a twig carelessly stepped upon.

Upon turning around, he always found that no one was there. It was him and only him on the surface, but if he dug a little deeper, it was clear someone else was there. How many sidewalk squares away was the follower now? Eight at most, five at least. For a moment, Mike cursed the way home for having so many trees to hide behind, but then realized that was ridiculous. It wasn't the street's fault someone was stalking him.

This had been going on for a little over a week. He had no idea who was doing it. Yes, he was a bit prone to fights with others in the past, but he was beyond that now. Everyone viewed him as a decent person, or so he thought. Had someone taken that to the next level? Though he hoped not, the evidence pointed to that possibility.

It was only another block until he would reach his house, anyway. The streetlights were on, and though dim, they provided some comfort. Visibility was rare in the night. Mike was fortunate to live so close to his work; his car had broken down, so he'd been walking on foot to and from. Whoever was stalking him probably knew that.

What a creep. It could be a coworker, he realized. But who? With half a block to go, he pondered this. Shelby was already married, so that was unlikely. Tom just didn't seem the type at all, and besides, he couldn't remember a fact about someone if he was reminded every day. That left only a few people.

He didn't have time to think about that, though. The footsteps were closer. Three squares away from him, maybe? He was almost to his house, almost, almost… Fishing his keys from his coat pocket, he started running. His door was in sight. The night air hit his lungs like a grenade, leaving him gasping when he reached the safety of the door.

Mike looked around. No one was there. Still cautious, he unlocked the door and went inside his house. Safe for another night, but he needed to bring a weapon next time… The bastard was getting bolder. Exhaustion finally caught up to him, though, and so Mike fell asleep on the couch, forgetting to lock the door.  
  


* * *

 

Cold.

That was his first thought when he woke up on a hard, unfamiliar floor. Blinking open his eyes, he found he still couldn't see anything. Was he… blindfolded? Where was he? It smelled like a basement, though there was also a faint reek of blood. His hands were chained to something, and he quickly found he couldn't move them, no matter how hard he tried.

"Well, hello, hello,"  a familiar voice said. There was the sound of footsteps as Mike struggled to recognize the voice. It was on the tip of his tongue. There was a name, but no face he could match to this person. The guy from the phone calls…

"Scott?"

"It's me!" the voice said cheerfully. "So nice to see you." He felt hands reach behind his head, undoing the blindfold. As the cloth fell away, he found himself staring at his captor. He was an exceptionally handsome, green eyed, black haired man, who Mike estimated was around five years older than him.

"W-why am I here?!" Mike tried to shout, instead only raising his voice slightly above average volume. There was something around his neck, something made out of scratchy fabric, and it was uncomfortable. The man in front of him continued to smile, eerily calm. It was then Mike realized he was definitely a psychopath.

"Don't raise your voice too much, Mikey, dear. You don't want to piss me off." He pressed a button on the remote he was holding on his right hand, and pain buzzed through Mike suddenly, jolting him. His muscles twitched against his will, and he yelped like a dog. The shock's origin was from his neck. Was he wearing a shock collar…?

"Sorry about that. As long as you behave, I won't have to hurt you again." Scott smiled at him almost warmly, then leaned forward in his chair. "You look so adorable all tied up like that, but it must be painful, huh…?" The look in his eyes was almost sympathetic, and it seemed so genuine that for a second, Mike actually believed it.

He nodded, shifting uncomfortably on the floor.

"Of course, I have to make sure you won't run away. So I can't untie you yet. Maybe later," Scott said, kneeling down on the floor in front of Mike. "You're really cute, you know?" He chuckled, his fingers brushing down the other's chest. "Especially when you're flustered." His hand went to a place Mike didn't like, and he whimpered, actually whimpered. What else was he supposed to do in this situation? He was helpless.  
  
Kicking him away was a good thought at the moment, but he didn't think it through. He came to regret his careless actions a few seconds later. Scott grunted, still grinning, and Mike swore he could see the fire light in his eyes. A moment after, he was shocked for his disobedience. When the pain ebbed away, he looked up at the insane man in front of him.  
  
The only thing more terrifying than his smile was his frown.  
  
"Maybe you won't let me touch you now, but you will eventually." For the moment, Scott kept his hands to himself, but continued to gaze at him. It gave Mike chills. Behind the loving facade was a complete monster, almost like a completely different person. It made him wonder which would hurt more: obeying him or not. Considering he valued his life... he opted for the first choice.  
  
Hopefully help would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos. Mobile sucks.


	5. Play Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike discovers Scott's perverted kink, and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR SHITTY PUNS   
> also this isn't even 100 words lol I'm weak

"Be careful…"

 

"Quit fussing so much, it's not going to hurt that bad."

 

The blade ran over Scott's skin, leaving impossibly small cuts. The cold metal, combined with his boyfriend's dick in his ass, was about to push him over the edge. God, Mike was barely _moving_  and yet he felt he would explode. 

 

"M-mike…"

 

"Yeah, yeah, shush up." 

 

Mike started moving then, and the cuts became deeper. Not enough to scar or hurt too much, but enough to bleed, and the first sight of his blood was enough to make him cum.

 

"Sicko," Scott's boyfriend purred.

 


End file.
